


Back from the Brink

by BearCub_Fudanshi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo meets his Grandad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCub_Fudanshi/pseuds/BearCub_Fudanshi
Summary: A reworking of the scene from The Rise of Skywalker where Kylo Ren talks with a vision of his deceased father, Han Solo, except it’s his grandfather Anakin Skywalker that appears to console, comfort and encourage his turn from the Dark Side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Back from the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to see Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker in the Sequels at some point, but we didn't get to see that happen, so I decided to have a go at making it myself. Hopefully I do the scene and characters justice and you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also: I'm not trying to perpetuate any hate for the sequels or prequels or any other Star Wars related media here, just having a go at how I personally would've liked the scene to go down and portray something that I wanted to see happen. So if you should choose to leave a comment, please be kind and accepting of other people's tastes and opinions.

Back from the Brink

Kylo Ren stood upon the edge of the wrecked piece of Death Star, the violent sea spray doing nothing to settle his chaotic mind. Only moments ago he had felt his mother’s life force dwindle into nothing, as she was engulfed by the dark abyss of death. He then found himself facing that dark abyss himself, only to be spared by Rey, the same Jedi apprentice that had delivered his fatal wounds. He was impressed by her tenacity, bewildered by her mercy, and terrified by her abilities. But none of that was of any consequence for the time being. He cast these issues aside as he watched Rey take off in his TIE Silencer, effectively stranding him amongst the ruins of the Empire’s legacy of failure. He took a deep breath as the wind died down, the sea settled and he felt a presence manifest behind him.  


‘Hello Ben,’ the apparition said softly. Kylo Ren turned to face the figure, and was surprised by who he saw before him. At a glance he mistook the figure for himself. He was tall, attractive, had long wavy hair, and an intense look in his eyes that he had only ever seen before from his mother and uncle.  


‘You’re… you’re Anakin Skywalker,’ Kylo Ren said shakily, his mind racing even faster than before.  


‘Yes, I am,’ Anakin responded. ‘And you’re Ben Solo.’  


‘Ben Solo is dead,’ Kylo Ren responded, with forced surety.  


‘That’s what Palpatine wants you to think,’ Anakin said. ‘But he’s just using you for his own ends. That’s all he ever does. Even with me.’ Kylo Ren scoffed.  


‘You embraced the Dark Side to achieve a power greater than any Jedi,’ Kylo Ren said.  


‘No,’ Anakin said softly. ‘I _turned_ to the Dark Side because Palpatine made me believe I had no other choice. That there was no other way for me to save my wife. I had lost so many people important to me that I would do anything not to lose her too. But in the end, that’s what killed her. Palpatine played me, like he’s playing you.’  


‘Your wife?’ Kylo Ren asked. ‘My Grandmother? Padmé?’ Anakin nodded as his eyes welled. ‘She died because of Palpatine?’  


‘Yes,’ Anakin said. ‘But she never stopped trying to save me. Just like how your Parents and Uncle never stopped trying to save you.’  


‘But they’re gone now,’ Kylo Ren responded, tears forming in his own eyes. ‘They’re all gone.’  


‘Yes, they’re gone,’ Anakin said as a tear trickled down his cheek. ‘But they’ll never leave you. And what they stood for, fought for, died for; that’ll never be gone.’ As they stared at each other in silence, a light seemed to blossom inside Kylo Ren, a light he had long deemed extinguished. A calm washed over him, his mind cleared, and Ben Solo gave a large exhale. ‘There he is,’ Anakin said smiling. Ben reciprocated briefly.  


‘I know what I have to do,’ Ben said shakily, ‘but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.’  


‘You do,’ Anakin said. ‘That strength, determination, willpower you have—that your Mother and Uncle had—I’d recognise it anywhere. You didn’t get it from me. It comes from Padmé.’ Anakin extended his left arm to touch his Grandson’s face, his fingers leaving a tingling sensation on Ben’s cheek. Ben did the same, his fingers tingling as they touched his grandfather’s cheek. Ben smiled at Anakin again.  


‘I will finish what you started,’ Ben said. Anakin returned the smile before he slowly faded away, rejoining the living Force. As soon as he was gone, the harsh conditions began to return. The wind began gusting and the sea became violent and choppy once again. Ben looked down at Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and, in a final act of rejection, threw it into the maelstrom before him. He watched it disappear into the chaos, the last remnants of the darkness within him vanishing with it.  


His thoughts turned to Rey and where she was going. What she would be doing. Who she would be facing. He knew that he needed to help her. That whatever Palpatine had planned, it would be too much for her to face alone. He looked at the wreckage of the Death Star. There had to be something in there that was still flyable, he thought to himself. Rey was depending on it. _Everything_ was depending on it.


End file.
